My (Hurt) love
by veuxet
Summary: Broken! KRISYEOL [KRIS X CHANYEOL]. CHANKAI / KAIYEOL [KAI X CHANYEOL]. Slight! KRISTAO [KRIS X TAO] & HUNHAN [SEHUN X LUHAN]. Brother! KRISHUN. Dengan sabar, aku memaafkan kebohonganmu. Berharap suatu hari nanti kau akan memilihku. Namun, tidak semua kisah happy end bukan? Contohnya Kisahku./Gay-Yaoi-Sad ending [Enjoy reading!]


**Love that is too painful was not love**

.

.

.

.

 **Pairing:** KRISYEOL [KRIS X CHANYEOL]. Slight! CHANKAI / KAIYEOL [KAI X CHANYEOL] KRISTAO / TAORIS [KRIS X TAO]  & HUNHAN [SEHUN X LUHAN]. Brother! KrisHun.

 **Summary:** Dengan ketabahan, aku terus memaafkan kebohonganmu. Berharap suatu hari nanti, kau akan memilihku. Namun, tidak semua kisah akan happy ending bukan? Contohnya Kisahku./ "Aku ini apa?"/ "Kau MC yang sangat ku sukai, tentu saja. Kau berkerja dengan sangat baik."/"Kau lihat, dia lebih memilihku."

 **Genre:** Hurt/Comfort. Romance.

 **Rate:** T

 **Warning! BOYS-LOVE/ GAY. BROKEN! KRISYEOL. ONESHOOT FANFICTION. Seme! KRIS, KAI, SEHUN. Uke ! LUHAN, CHANYEOL.**

 **Author:** Alda N / Yoshinaoko Monamie.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***ENJOY READING X3***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***KRIS POV***

Lagi, lagi dan lagi. Kulihat kau dengan dia, Kai. Kalian sangat mesra, dan kau terlihat sangat menyayanginya. Lebih dari kau menyayangiku, Chanyeol. Aku iri. Aku kekasihmu. Dia hanya mantan kekasihmu, Chanyeol. "Hai Chan, Hai Kai.". Aku menyapa kalian, ah mungkin lebih seperti menyindir. Well, siapa yang senang melihat Kekasihnya dan matan kekasihnya itu berciuman dalam lift? Orang gila pun akan marah.

 ***Author POV***

"Oh, Hai Kris. Selamat pagi. Ayo, Sayang." Ucap kai membawa Chanyeol keluar lift dan sengaja menabrakan bahunya ke bahu Kris. Tanda bahwa ia tengah menghina Kris. "Hai, Hyung~!. Ndee, Chagi~" Jawab chanyeol dengan nada manja kepada Kai dan berjalan bergandengan menuju Lobby.

"Oh, Kris kau tampak menyedihkan. Kau baru saja membiarkan Kai meremas pantat Chanyeol di depanmu. Chanyeol yang notabene nya pacar mu. Kenapa kau tidak lakukan sesuatu?. " Ucap luhan yang memang sejak tadi di lift. Dia mau tak mau emosi melihat Kris hanya diam membatu.

Kris melangkah lunglai ke dalam lift. "Jika aku menyentuh Kai, atau memukulnya. Chanyeol pasti akan sangat membenciku. Dia sangat mencintai Kai… melebihi aku." Ucap Kris dengan pasrah.

"Masih banyak pria yang lebih baik dan tidak jalang seperti Chanyeol. Berhenti menyiksa dirimu!" Ucap Luhan dengan sedikit bentakan kepada Kris.

"Diamlah. Aku yakin, suatu hari dia akan menyadari keberadaanku, Luhan. Chanyeol itu sebenarnya hanya belum bisa mencitaiku sepenuhnya, oke. Hanya belum … Setidaknya aku bisa percaya pada imajinasiku." Kris menghela nafas. "Aku duluan luhan." Ucap Kris tenang dan melangkah tegap meninggalkan lift.

Semua orang yang baru mengenal Kris, mendengarnya mengatakan itu pasti tidak percaya kalau itu hanya taktik untuk menutupi Luka dalam di hatinya. Dalam, Sangat dalam. Namun, Luhan mengerti Kris. Mereka bersama sejak sama-sama memakai popok. Istilahnya, Luhan yang paling mengerti Kris, sampe jeroannya pun tau. Dia orang kedua yang Kris tidak bisa bohongi setelah ibunya. Jadi, maklum saja kalau luhan merasa khawatir dan merasa kasihan dengan kondisi sahabatnya itu. Luhan sangat tahu, Kris itu sangat rapuh. Kris itu bagaikan kaca tipis, namun ditutupi sangat rapat dengan baja. Baja itu sangat susah di buka dan sangat berat, seperti pertahanan Kris. Dan kaca tipis itu sangat rapuh, seperti hati Kris.

"Hyunggg~ Kenapa melamun?" Tanya sehun membuyarkan lamunan Luhan. Kekasih luhan. Adik Kris.

"Aniyo… aku hanya-".

"Kasihan dengan Kris yang melihat Chanyeol sangat mesra dengan Kai pagi ini?" Tebak sehun, ini sudah sangat sering terjadi. Bahkan tak terhitung ini kali keberapa. Sehun bingung, walaupun Kai itu dancer ternama, kenapa dia memilih chanyeol. Haaa… memikirkan 'jalang' itu saja sudah mebuat Sehun ingin muntah.

"Ya… begitulah sehun…" Ucap Luhan kikuk.

"Sudah, Kita sudah mencoba untuk menolongnya. Tak usah dipikirkan lagi oke?" Ucapo Sehun sembari mengelus pucuk kepala luhan.

Bell lift pun berbunyi tanda mereka sudah sampai. Rusa kecil dan kekasihnya itu pun berjalan bersama ke tempat kerja mereka, yang kebetulan berhadapan.

Hingga saat ini, tidak bisa dipungkiri, di hati mereka berdua masih khawatir memikirkan Kris. Orang yang mereka sayangi. Figur dewasa yang membuat semua orang nyaman didekatnya, hilang begitu saja. Hanya karena laki-laki tak tahu diri, yang dengan terang-terangan selingkuh.

Park Chanyeol.

.

.

.

*Other side*

Kris terus menangis, sudah 1 jam dia belum keluar dari toilet. Dia melihat berita tentang Kai dan Chanyeol yang berencana melangsungkan pernikahan. Persetan dengan bossnya yang akan marah-marah, walau pun dia tidak bepikir seperti itu, toh itu tak mungkin terjadi padanya. Tentu saja karena Tao mencintainya, namun Kris tak peka. Selama ini Tao juga tak mungkin memarahi Kris, dia tau masalah Kris, Chanyeol dan Kai. Cinta segitiga yang menyakitkan. Ah lebih tepatnya cinta yang tidak terbalaskan. Hanya Kris yang mencintai Chanyeol sepenuh hatinya, jiwa dan raganya. Tidak dengan Chanyeol, namja brengsek yang mencintai Kai si Dancer terkenal itu.

"Kris? Aku tahu kau di dalam. Apa kau mau pulang? Kau kuizinkan pulang untuk sekedar menutup luka dihatimu Kris." Ucap Tao dari luar toilet yang Kris berada didalamnya.

Dengan pelan Kris membuka pintu kamar mandi, Kondisinya mengenaskan. Mata bengkak dengan hidung memerah karena terlalu lama menangis. "Ah, Maafkan saya sajangnim."

"sudah, tidak apa-apa. Hari ini, Sehun yang akan membawa acaranya. Dia mengatakan tentangmu, dan minta kau digantikan.." Ucap Tao. "Kuharap kau bisa melupakannya Kris…" _dan melihatku yang lebih mencintaimu daripada dia'_ lanjut tao, dan batin tao.

"Ye, ZiTao. Akan saya coba, bye." Ucap Kris sambil mengacak rambut tao dengan santai. Namun dapat membuat Tao berdebar dengan itu.

"dia.. memanggilku zitao… dan mengacak rambutku…" ulang tao pelan setelah Kris keluar dari toilet. Dia masih belum percaya apa yang dia rasa tadi.

.

.

Sesampainya di apartemen, kris di suguhi pemandangan yang tidak menyenangkan lagi. Kai yang tengah bersetubuh dengan Chanyeol di sofa depan tv yang langsung terlihat dari pintu masuk. Yang tentu saja kris tengah melihatnya saat ini, dan dia merasa ada jarum yang terus menusuk hatinya, seperti tadi pagi.

"pergi." Ucap kris dingin. "Ah, Kris. Kau sudah pulang." Ucap chanyeol buru-buru memakai baju dan ingin kedapur untuk membuatkan teh.

"Tidak usah, Chan. Pergi. Pergilah. Pergi ke hotel untu melanjutkannya. Aku tidak mau mengganggu. Namun jangan lakukan disini." Ucap Kris dingin. "kenapa? Kau-"

"karena ini rumahku, aku tidak mau melihat orang yang kucintai bersetubuh di depanku." Ucap Kris masih dengan nada dingin. Kai pun buru-buru keluar dari apartemen itu, Chanyeol memintanya menunggu sebentar.

"Kris, aku ada –". "Let's break up, Chanyeol. Aku lelah." Ucapan Chanyeol dipotong oleh Kris.

"Kenapa? Soal Kai? Aku hanya mencintaimu, Kris. Aku hanya mempermainkannya," Chanyeol merogoh kantung celananya, dan dia mengeluarkan cincin. "Ini, untukmu. Aku harap kau suamiku akan memakainya saat bulan madu pertama setelah menikah nanti. Bye Kris, aku pergi dulu~" Ucap chanyeol lalu pergi ke luar apartemen untuk pergi bersama kai.

Bersamaan dengan bunyi tertutupnya pintu, Air mata Kris berlomba lomba untuk keluar dari mata Kris. Kris tau semua itu bohong. Kebohongan yang sangat tidak mungkin terjadi. Kris benar-benar merasa lelah. 'ChanYeol always love you~' tulisan dalam cincin itu. Tulisan yang hanya ada di imajinasi Kris, dan tidak mungkin terjadi. Chanyeol hanya memberikan dia Harapan, lebih dari palsu, mungkin harapan yang mustahil terjadi. Dengan rasa sakit di hati yang luar biasa Kris berjalan ke kamarnya, yep, dia akan menyendiri lagi.

Kris sekarang benar-benar berbeda. Dan semua ini, karena satu pria bodoh yang menyianyiakan cinta tulusnya. Dan pria itu adalah, Park Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Angin malam ini sangat memilukan, dingin namun gersang disaat yang bersamaan. Seperti yang Kris rasakan sekarang. Sendirian, Keheningan, Kesedihan, Kecewa, Putus asa mencampur menjadi satu. Menjadi satu kesatuan yang terus membuat hati kris sakit. Dengan gontai dan lemas dia berjalan ke jendela dan duduk disana. Menatap kebawah, hingar bingar Seoul yang terbalik dengan suasana hatinya.

'Hey, You got a message~' ringtone suara anak kecil yang berasal dari handphone Kris, dengan malas ia pun membukanya.

 _ **From: Park Chanyeol-Baby,**_

 _ **Kris selama 3 hari ke depan aku mau ke busan, dan menginap disana. Bye~**_

"Busan… hahaha" Kris tertawa dengan miris. "pada akhirnya kau memilihnya… lucu sekali kau Kris Wu ini.. " Airmata mulai memupuk di kedua mata kris. "Dengan luka dihatiku, aku terus memaafkan kebohonganmu. Berharap suatu hari nanti, kau akan memilihku. Namun, tidak semua kisah akan happy ending.. Contohnya Kisah ku." Kali ini Kris tidak bisa menahannya, Kris menangis sejadi-jadinya. Kris tau, sebelum pergi tadi Kai berkata. " _Kami akan ke busan, untuk menemui orang tuaku.. Kau lihat Kris? Dia memilihku."_

"Ya… Chanyeol. Selama kau bahagia, aku bahagia. Mungkin sudah saatnya melepaskanmu…. Ya.. katakan aku bodoh… aku tetap bertahan… dasar bodoh….ani.. kau tolol kris, tak punya pikiran. Si jenius Kris yang ber IQ tinggi itu hanya bullshit. haha" Kris mengejek dirinya sendiri. Mengejek kebodohannya dan dia tertawa dengan miris lagi. Tawa yang memilukan. Tawa yang membuat semua orang yang mendengarnya merasa iba.

Dan sepanjang malam itu kris hanya memikirkan Dia dan Chanyeol selama ini. Dia menatap cincin tadi sore itu sangat lama. Hingga akhirnya dia terlelap.

.

.

.

#5 hari kemudian#

*Kris POV*

Baru saja aku duduk dengan tenang di tempat kerjaku, hatiku kembali tidak tenang. Karena ada seutas surat yang tergeletak di meja ku. Surat undangan. Undangan pernikahan. Kim Jong In & Park Chan Yeol. Aku tahu ini akan terjadi. Tapi, mengapa air mataku terus melesak keluar? Kenapa? Kenapa ini semua terjadi padaku?

*Author POV*

Tao berjalan ke tempat Kris untuk member tahu perihal siang nanti ada fanmeeting Boyband dari agensi nya, EXO-K. Dan mereka meminta Kris sebagai MC di acara fanmeeting itu. Saat di flat tempat Kris, dia langsung disuguhkan pemandangan yang menyedihkan. Orang yang dia cintai secara diam-diam tengah menangis dan surat undangan Kai dan Chanyeol yang tergeletak didepannya, dan air mata Kris yang menerembes di surat undangan itu. Pemandangan itu membuat hatinya ikut sakit,..

"Kris? Kau tak apa?" Tanya Tao pelan.

"A-aku… tidak apa-apa.. hiks.. ada apa, Tao-ssi?" Ucap Kris parau.

"Aku.. hanya ingin memberi tahu perihal nanti siang, kau akan menjadi MC di acara fanmeeting EXO-K. Boyband Kai." Ucap Tao pelan. Dan hati-hati.

"Oh oke, aku harus bersiap-siap sajangnim… Aku permisi." Ucap Kris dan langsung pergi keruangan baju untuk berganti baju.

Meninggalkan tao yang merasakan sakit dihatinya.

' _Kris, kuharap kau akan melihatku.'_

 _._

 _._

"Hai, nama saya Kris Wu dan saya akan memandu acara pada hari ini. Acara yang sangat ditunggu. Mari kita sambut EXO-K sebagai pembukaan acara kita hari ini" Ucap Kris. Dan disambung dengan teriakan fans Exo.

"Wah Kelima member telah datang, silakan perkenalkan diri kalian lalu –" Ucapan kris terpotong melihat Kai datang dengan Chanyeol dan memakai cincin yang sama. Otomatis itu membuat paparazzi membondong mereka dengan pertanyaan.

Dan mereka dengan tenang menjawab "Park Chanyeol adalah calon pasangan hidupku selamanya. Besok atau lusa kami akan menikah secara resmi." Mendengar itu hati Kris mencelos. Hatinya kembali sakit. Namun dengan professional dia menutupinya.

Saat yang ditunggu Kris pun tiba. Acara telah selesai. Kini semua berada di backstage, Personel EXO-K , Chanyeol, Kris, Kai. Beberapa member Exo-K terus mendekati chanyeol untuk menanyakan apapun. Tiba-tiba Kris berkata "Aku ini apa? Aku apa untukmu Chanyeol" Ucap Kris sembari menunduk. Dia menangis dalam diam.

Seketika keadaan hening, semua diam.

"Kau MC yang sangat ku sukai, tentu saja. Kau berkerja dengan sangat baik." Ucap Chanyeol kikuk.

"A~ Arraseo. Aku.. hanya… MC yang professional bagimu bukan? Hahaha" Kris mendongak menatap Chanyeol dengan mata yang menyiratkan kesedihan, kekecewaan, merasa terhianati bercampur menjadi satu lalu dia tertawa memilukan. Ini pertama kalinya Kris menangis depan orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Terlebih lagi ini di tempat umum.

"Aku selalu mencoba memaafkan kebohonganmu, aku selalu ada saat kau patah hati, aku selalu ada saat kau berduka. Aku, Kris Wu yang Jenius, tapi sangat bodoh. Menunggu Chanyeol untuk menengok sedikit kearahku. Saat aku sudah mendapatkannya, Kai datang dan menghancurkan semuanya. Tidak ada Chanyeol yang menemaniku lagi, setiap malam aku merasa kosong. Namun selama dua tahun aku tetap menunggu. Menunggumu untuk mencintaiku. Mengabaikan sakit di hatiku yang terus datang kala melihat kalian berdua. Dan orang bilang tidak semua Kisah berakhir happy-ending bukan? Seperti kisahku yang berakhir tragis." Ucap kris tenang, namun sedikit mendengung. Dia membiarkan air matanya terus mengalir membasahi jas yang dia pakai.

Dengan segera Kris meninggalkan tempat itu. Dia sudah tidak tahan untuk menumpahkan kesedihannya. Mengabaikan orang-orang yang bingung dengan nya. Dia terus pergi tanpa menengok kebelakang.

Dan Chanyeol tidak tahu. Entah mengapa dia merasa bersalah.

Dan hatinya terasa kosong, seperti ada yang ditarik paksa dari dirinya.

.

.

.

#2 hari kemudian#

Acara pernikahan pun di selenggarakan. Acara sangat megah, dan ramai. Mereka mengundang semua yang mereka kenal. Hari ini hari pernikahan Kai dan Chanyeol. "Saudara Kim jongin, apa kau mau menerima Chanyeol sebagai Istrimu dalam suka dan duka?" pastur mulai membacakan janji suci pernikahan. "aku bersedia" lalu pastur itu mengatakan janji yang sama terhadap Chanyeol. "Ya saya bersedia"

"Sekarang silahkan kalian memasangkan cincin pasangan kalian."

Kai pun memasangkan cincin ke jari manis Chanyeol, setelah itu Chanyeol memakaikan cincin di tangan kai, saat pastur ingin mengatakan bahwa mereka boleh saling mencium.

Kris tiba-tiba membuka pintu gereja dan berjalan ke arah mempelai pernikahan. Dia tidak memakai baju formal. Dia memakai Sweater SUPREME hitam dan celana jeans biru muda yang bermodel sobek di bagian dengkul dan sepatu NIKE hitam, sepadu dengan sweaternya. Semua orang mulai berbisik, dan mengatakan Kris pasti gila dan tak tahu situasi. Dan banyak sindiran lainnya. Tapi Kris walaupun mendengarnya, dia masih berjalan dengan tegap. Tekad dia sudah bulat.

Saat sampai disana, Kris membuka Kacamata Hitamnya. Dan tersenyum tulus terhadap Chanyeol dan Kai.

Dengan perlahan dia mengambil tangan Kai dari Chanyeol yang sedang bergandengan dan memasangkan Cincin yang seminggu lalu Chanyeol berikan padanya di atas cincin pernikahan tadi. "Chanyeol bilang… dia ingin.. suaminya nanti memakai… cincin ini di bulan madu nya..sesudah menikah." Ucap Kris terbata-bata karena menahan sesak di dadanya, tapi masih dengan senyum tulus yang tertera di wajah tampannya.. Karena ditengah mempelai terdapat microphone, omongan Kris terdengar di seluruh gereja. Namun kris tidak peduli. Bahkan air mata yang sesekali menetes di pipinya pun dia biarkan

Lalu, dia berganti dengan Chanyeol yang masih membeku. Kris mengambil tangannya dan memasangkan cincin 'Kai dan Chanyeol' yang sempat Chanyeol buang saat putus dengan Kai. "Ini, cincin yang kau buang malam itu. Malam saat kau ke rumah ku dan menceritakan segalanya. Aku tahu, kau pasti akan kembali ke pelukan Kai.. Kau sangat mencintainya. Jadi aku memungut kembali cincin ini dan menyimpannya di kamarku." Dengan dangan lembut dia menyatukan kembali tangan Chanyeol dan Kai. "aku minta maaf soal keegoisanku. Aku memisahkan kalian. Aku minta maaf Kai, Chanyeol" Kris kembali terisak dan menangis.

Namun, dengan cepat dia mengatur kembali emosi nya. "Aku, Kris Wu…" Kris menghela nafas lalu, "Berharap yang terbaik. Aku juga berharap kalian akan hidup bahagia dan saling mencintai…" Kris pun menarik nafas dalam, "Sampai suatu hari.." Setelah itu Kris tersenyum dengan tulus. "Kalian dipisahkan oleh... hari kematian kalian." Dia menatap Kai dan Chanyeol yang masih shock dengan apa yang Kris lakukan.

Kris pun menatap dalam Kai dan Chanyeol. "Semoga Tuhan, memberkati kalian…" Kris berbalik dan berjalan tegap keluar gereja. Dia sudah merelakan cintanya bahagia, dan tanpa ia sadari membuat semua orang di gereja tersentuh karenanya.

Kris pun pergi meninggalkan gereja itu dengan Hati yang lega. Setidaknya, tidak ada penyesalan saat dia pergi melanjutkan perusahaan ayahnya di China besok. Nanti malam dia akan ke china dan bertekad untuk melupakan Chanyeol.

Sementara didalam gereja Chanyeol menahan tangis. Dia menyesal menyia-nyiakan lelaki se baik Kris. Sekarang dia baru sadar, bahwa sebenarnya dia mencintai kris. Selama ini yang dia ingin terhadap Kai hanya Nafsu semata.

"Kalian boleh mencium satu sama lain" dan acara pernikahan itu tetap berlanjut. Walau pun Chanyeol sangat ingin mengejar Kris, dia tidak bisa menolak kai. 'Masih ada perasaan untuk kai.' Batin chanyeol, walaupun sebenarnya tak ada.

.

.

Sesudah acara, pesta, dan lainnya. Tepat jam 20.00, mereka diperbolehkan untuk ke rumah mereka berdua. Saat sampai di rumah Kai. Chanyeol merasa hampa, dia benar-benar sadar sekarang. Tidak ada lagi perasaan untuk Kai. Dia hanya terpikir oleh Kris. Dia mengingat semua pengorbanan Kris.

Namun dengan hampa dia mengikuti Kai ke kamarnya. Setelah sampai, Pikiran Chanyeol hanya Kris, dia bahkan tidak sadar Kai mulai membuat Kissmark di lehernya. Saat Kai mulai menciumnya, dia hanya diam. Tidak merespon. Kai bingung akan sikap chanyeol, biasanya Chanyeol sangat agresif. Kai yang bingung pun bertanya, "ada apa Chanyeol? Bukankah kau mencintaiku?"

Chanyeol tiba-tiba menangis. "ma-maaf kai… aku… tak bisa… hiks… maaf… kumohon.. maafkan aku…Aku baru sadar.. aku mencintainya.." Chanyeol pun berkata dengan sangat lemas. Lalu Chanyeol berjalan keluar untuk menaiki taxi untuk menuju apartemennya dan Kris. Setidaknya itu yang ia pikirkan.

.

.

.

Kris tengah menyiapkan surat untuk chanyeol, setelah itu dia memasangkan di meja makan. Dia sudah merelakan chanyeol, tapi sekarang hatinya sudah sakit kesekian kalinya. Dia menatap suratnya dan menangis dalam diam. 'kau sudah bertekad, Kris. Lupakan dia dan jalani kehidupan baru. Anggap dia hanya ingatan.' Batin Kris menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

.

Jam 19.00, Kris pun sudah selesai menyiapkan semua kebutuhannya. Dengan segenap tekad dia berjalan keluar untuk menuju ke menaiki taxi untuk sampai ke bandara. Entah apa yang merasuki pikirannya, selama di perjalanan dia terus teringat akan memory saat chanyeol menyakitinya. Tanpa disadari, dia kembali menangis dalam diam. Supir taxi yang melihatnya pun penasaran dan bertanya. Namun, Kris hanya tertawa memilukan dan berkata 'tak ada apa-apa'

Sesampainya di bandara, Kris langsung menuju ke Terminal 2b, menunggu pesawat. Dia pun membuka Handphonenya, dia melihat wallpapernya, Foto Chanyeol tengah tersenyum lebar. Dia pun mengingat, Chanyeol kini sah milik kai, 'Kai pasti bahagia. Karena Chanyeol begitu mencintainya.' Pikir Kris merenung.

Kris pun tertawa paksa kembali, mengingat kebodohannya dan kenaifannya berharap Chanyeol memilihnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, pesawat Kris pun diumumkan akan segera berangkat. Kris pun memasuki Pesawat, dan tak lama kemudian pesawat itu landas untuk menuju Beijing.

"Selamat tinggal, Chanyeol" Gumam Kris.

.

Chanyeol pergi ke apartemen dan mencari Kris dimanapun. Namun dia menemukan Notes, dan dia tahu seberapa besar dia telah menyakiti hati Kris. Ah bukan, itu tak bisa diukur sebesar apa.. karna itu benar-benar fatal.

.

Chanyeol sudah mencari, ke SMTOWN ent / tempat kris berkerja, Apartemen, kini tinggal rumah sehun.

Chanyeol pun melangkah tegap dengan gigih, dia ingin memperjuangkan cinta yang telah dia sia-siakan. Sesampainya dirumah sehun, Chanyeol langsung memencet bel. Sehun pun keluar dan kaget melihat Chanyeol. "Mau apa kau kesini, Jalang?!"

Chanyeol kaget tentu saja, "aku hanya mau bertanya, apa kau tau Kris pergi ke mana?"

Luhan pun muncul dibelakang sehun "apa maumu? Belum puas menyakiti Kris?" tanya luhan ketus

Chanyeol meneguk ludah kasar. "Aku ingin minta maaf, dan aku ingin bersamanya."

"Hah?! Kau bodoh chanyeol?! Setelah kau campakkan kakakku, kau pungut lagi? Hati kris sudah pecah, dan akan sulit untuk di pungut! Lebih baik kau pergi sebelum aku menghajarmu!" bentak sehun kasar

"maaf Chanyeol, Kris pergi ke China untuk melanjutkan perusahaan ayahnya. Dia bilang dia tak akan kembali. Tapi dia pasti akan kembali saat dia memiliki anak dengan istri barunya. Dia akan kesini dan mengenalkannya"

" Kris…" Chanyeol benar benar menyesal sekarang.

"ya Kris di jodohkan. Dan istrinya jauh lebih baik dari Jalang sepertimu. Dan sekarang silahkan Pergi." Ucap luhan tenang.

Dengan begitu pun Chanyeol kembali menaiki taksi untuk pulang ke apartemennya. Dia terus memikirkan ucapan luhan. Dia terus menangis di perjalanan. Baru beberapa saat dia bahagia, dia kembali bersedih. Dia baru menyadari bahwa dia mencintai Kris. Kris memang bodoh, sangat bodoh untuk orang ber IQ tinggi. Namun Chanyeol jauh lebih -benar jauh lebih bodoh. Bahkan Chanyeol sendiri bingung, kemana perginya Pikiran dia.

.

Ditengah Kesunyian malam. Chanyeol menyesal dan terus menyesal, dia mengabaikan Kai yang terus menelponnya. Dia benar-benar gila dan tidak waras. Saat dia berjalan ke dapur, dia menemukan notes kecil berwarna biru diatas meja. Dengan tulisan korea yang sedikit berantakan. Dia tahun itu dari Kris. Dengan segera ia membacanya

.

.

.

[Notes Kris]

 _ **Chanyeol,**_ _**aku sudah memasakkan kau makanan kesukaanmu,ada dikulkas. Aku pergi dan tidak akan kembali kesini, jadi tinggal gunakan saja apartemenku sesuka hatimu, jangan lupa makan, kalau kau butuh uang untuk membeli sesuatu namun kai tidak memberikan, jual saja yang ada di apartemenku haha. Semuanya milikmu sekarang. Semoga kau hidup dengan baik, Chanyeol.**_

 _ **Semoga bahagia, dan jangan membenciku chanyeol. Lupakan aku, jangan benci aku.**_

 _ **Ah mungkin kau sudah sejak lama telah melupakan ku yeol.**_

 _ **Mungkin kau bingung dengan keputusanku, menyangku sifak keras kepala ku dan ambisius ku. Ah, memangnya kau pernah memerhatikan sikapku?**_

 _ **So,aku akan menjelaskannya secara singkat. 'Love that is too painful was not love'. Dan aku baru menyadari itu sekarang. Mungkin kau tak peduli, and I don't care now. You know, of course' I'm lied if I say I don't care about , I'll try.**_

 _ **Bye, Chanyeol. God bless you. Hope you enjoy your new life with 'him':DYou know,sometimes I pray for your happiness :3. And at least, you get that. Although, 'it' wasn't me.**_

 _ **Thanks for everything, Yeol.**_

-From Kris Wu, Who failed to gain Chanyeol's love. :')

.

.

FIN!

.

 **A/n Footnote:**

Yeeyeeee… bukannya buat Chapter baru malah update ff baru -_-Ini cuman ide tiba tiba karena nonton video sedih gitu… Terus abis itu hp ku kan di shuffle lagunya… tiba-tiba keputer lagu _Ailee - 'Love that is too painful was not love'_

Awalnya, Aku ngeliat di instagram, terus dapet link, kubuka eh sedih banget… :'''''Akhirnya ku improvisasi menjadi Krisyeol, so, akhirnya aku lahirkan FF ini, Dengan pengorbanan seorang mamah /?.

Kasian, banyak yang bilang krisyeol jarang jd aku buat (?)

Fav? Follows? Buat KrisYeol Shipper follow laa /? Jangan lupa Review ya sayang~/?

Abis ini ada 2 ff yang mau ku publish..  
menurut kalian Regret Chap02 dulu atau new story dulu? Krisyeol as always :3

Enjoy reading my Story, Check profile for other Krisyeol FF or others pairing.

2015.07.25

With Love, Alda/Namie.


End file.
